1983
The following media in this list is from 1983. Movies Walt Disney Home Video Winniethepooh 1981.jpg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1981-1983 VHS) Dumbo 1981vhs.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1981-1983 VHS) Aliceinwonderland 1981.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (1981-1983 VHS) Petesdragon 1980.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (1981-1999 VHS) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 1980vhs.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1981-1996 VHS) Marypoppins 1980.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1981-1983 VHS) Funandfancyfree 1982vhs.jpg|Fun and Fancy Free|link=Fun and Fancy Free (1982-1983 VHS) Thethreecaballeros 1982.jpg|The Three Caballeros|link=The Three Caballeros (1982-1983 VHS) 20th Century Fox Theatrical Starwars3.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (May 25)|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Home Video Starwars 1982vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|link=Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1982-1984 VHS) PC Software Microsoft DOS DOS 2.0.jpg|PC DOS 2.0 (March 8)|link=MS-DOS 2.x Television CBS Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (March 18)|link=The Wizard of Oz Plus, a lot of Peanuts specials: *Life Is a Circus, Charlie Brown (January 17) *Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? (February 21) *Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown (March 21 and June 20) *It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown (May 16) *What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? (May 30) *It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (June 27) *It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown (September 12) *It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (October 28) *A Charlie Brown Christmas (December 4–12) First-run syndication Wheeloffortune 1983.jpg|Wheel of Fortune (September 19)|link=Wheel of Fortune HBO Four Dr. Seuss films: Thecatinthehat title.jpg||The Cat in the Hat Thelorax title.jpg|The Lorax Hooberbloob title.jpg|The Hoober-Bloob Highway Drseussontheloose title.jpg|Dr. Seuss on the Loose Video Games Donkeykong title.gif|Donkey Kong (Japan only)|link=Donkey Kong Donkeykongjr nestitle.gif|Donkey Kong Jr. (Japan only)|link=Donkey Kong Jr. Mariobros nestitle.gif|Mario Bros. (Japan only)|link=Mario Bros. In Japan, the Family Computer was released on July 15. Luigi's first appearance in Mario Bros. occurred on September 9. Logos of 1983 Film Buena Vista Distribution (1979).jpg|Buena Vista Distribution|link=Walt Disney Pictures Columbia Pictures (1981).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Paramount (1975).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1971).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1981).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. (1973).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Television NBC 1979 logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC Walt Disney Television (1983).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures Television Distribution|link=Walt Disney Television Columbia Pictures Television (1982).jpg|Columbia Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (1975).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Universal Television (1975).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Television Fox (1981).jpg|20th Television Fox|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (1972).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television PBS (1971).jpg|Public Broadcasting Service|link=Public Broadcasting Service HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Disney Channel 1983.png|The Disney Channel (April 18)|link=Disney Channel CC 1980.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1980.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Entertainment (1978).jpg|Walt Disney Home Entertainment|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Home Video (1981).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video (international) RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video (1982).jpg|RCA-Columbia Pictures Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment RCA Columbia Pictures International Video (1982).jpg|RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video Paramount Video (1982).jpg|Paramount Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment MCA Home Video (1983).jpg|MCA Home Video|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment CIC Video (1981).jpg|CIC Video CBS-FOX Video (1983).jpg|CBS/FOX Video|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warner Home Video (1981).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video MGM-UA Home Video (1982).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment Category:Timeline